


Lucci remembers

by WakahisaDManami



Category: One Piece
Genre: Abortion, Angst, Child Death, Dark, Evil World Government, Implied Torture, M/M, Mention of Child Raising, Mention of Original Characters - Freeform, Minor Story Deviation - Not Alternate Universe, Not Safe Sane and Consensual, Off-screen Rape of a Minor, Off-screen mPreg, Original Character Death(s), Suicide, implied slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-28
Updated: 2013-04-28
Packaged: 2017-12-09 19:58:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/777423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WakahisaDManami/pseuds/WakahisaDManami





	Lucci remembers

Lucci remembers. He remembers killing his master and his men. He remembers the pain he suffered at the man’s hands; the first penetration, all the broken bones. He remembers his first encounter with the Marines; the sound of them throwing up at the scene that met them. He remembers Garp’s arrival; how gently he had been picked up, bruised and bleeding. Lucci remembers the words he had spoken: “it’s all right, son, it’s all right”. He remembers thrashing and screaming, hating the touch. He remembers the doctor’s horror when she realised he was pregnant, Garp’s grim understanding. He remembers the doctor telling him neither of them would survive the pregnancy; waking up after the abortion; crying silently because the child was all he had in the world. Lucci remembers the moment he realised he had been fooled; the devastating anger which left the building in shambles. He remembers being left in Akainu’s care; the suffering he went through as Absolute Justice forced him to submit. He remembers Spandine’s introduction; how he had feared him; the long road to a hesitant trust. Lucci remembers his daughter’s birth, alone and frightened out of his wits; just fourteen years old. He remembers Sengoku’s triumphant face as he swore to serve the World Government; caring for his daughter, fearing his own inexperience would be her death. He remembers Terra’s first smile; Jabra’s limited help; feeling love towards him for the first time. Lucci remembers Spandam’s innuendos; going to Jabra with his fears; rocking Terra after a nightmare. He remembers the accident which tore her from him; the pool of blood; his anguished cries as he tried to wake her. He remembers Jabra hugging him fiercely; sobbing into his chest; that the very same night they made love for the first time. Lucci remembers the second pregnancy; the difficult birth; his son’s lifeless body; screaming at the unfairness of the world. He remembers the painful memories which tore their relationship apart; how he could barely stand to be in the same room as Jabra for years afterwards. Lucci remembers it all as he clutches his last love’s body to his chest; deaf to his own cries for mercy. He remembers as he rips his chest open and tears his heart out to put an end to his suffering.


End file.
